


Сюрприз

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Pre-Series, Romantic Gestures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что женщины лучше помнят памятные даты, но не в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн — 1990 год, до начала событий сериала «Горец».  
> 2\. Ресторан-отель «Grotta Palazzese in Polignano a Mare» существует на самом деле.  
> 3\. Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014

— Куда мы едем? — Тесса задавала этот вопрос уже не первый раз. Но Дункан всякий раз отговаривался.  
  
— Потерпи, это сюрприз, — говорил он, не отрываясь от дороги.  
  
Они прилетели в Италию сегодня утром. Тесса думала, что их цель — Рим, куда Дункан нередко мотался по антикварным делам. Она ещё никак не могла понять, зачем Дункан в этот раз потащил её с собой. У неё хватало работы дома: городской совет объявил конкурс на скульптурную группу для центрального городского парка, через пару недель намечалась выставка, куда она обещала дать несколько своих работ, которые ещё нужно было отобрать и подготовить. Тесса не хотела ехать, но не могла отказать Дункану: он не часто просил сопровождать его, зная о её занятости. Хотя и нельзя было сказать, что они никуда не ездили вместе. Но никогда ещё Дункан не был так настойчив.  
  
Он обещал, что вся поездка займет не больше пары-тройки дней, и Тесса согласилась. В конце концов, Рим был красив, а его магазины привлекательны. Но они практически не задержались в городе. В аэропорту Дункан взял в аренду машину и повез её куда-то, не говоря о пункте назначения. На всей возможной скорости они двигались в сторону Южной Италии по направлению к Адриатике. За окном проносились зеленые поля, фруктовые сады, виноградники, небольшие города, но Дункан не хотел остановиться ни на минуту, чтобы хотя бы сфотографировать всё это великолепие.  
  
— Мы же не от кого не убегаем? — озвучила Тесса внезапно возникшую мысль.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — рассмеялся Дункан. — Просто потерпи немного, мы уже скоро доедем.  
  
— Доедем куда?  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
Во второй половине дня они добрались до какого-то старого городка. И тут Дункан остановился и, открыв бардачок, достал широкую плотную ленту.  
  
— Я могу завязать тебе глаза? — спросил он.  
  
— Зачем? — насторожилась Тесса.  
  
Всё происходящее интриговало, но и заставляло тревожиться.  
  
— Ты же помнишь, я обещал сюрприз. И очень хотел бы, чтобы он произвёл на тебя должное впечатление.  
  
Отказать Тесса не смогла, а потому позволила завязать себе глаза. И они поехали дальше, правда, путь занял совсем немного времени. Машина остановилась в тени, хлопнула дверь — Дункан выбрался с водительского кресла и уже через минуту помогал ничего не видящей Тессе ступить на землю.  
  
Идти вслепую оказалось сложно. Тесса еле сдерживалась, чтобы не вцепиться в руку своего проводника со всей силы. Но она доверяла Дункану, он не даст ей оступиться или упасть.  
  
Они шли по каменным плитам, долго поднимались по узкой лестнице. И всю дорогу Дункан предупреждал её о каждом препятствии. Вскоре Тесса освоилась и уже шла куда более уверенно. В конце концов, она выбрала этого мужчину не только за то, что он превосходный любовник, но и за его надежность, за излучаемый им свет. Ему она могла доверять полностью.  
  
Тем временем камни под их ногами сменила деревянная поверхность. Несмотря на туфли на каблуках, Тесса буквально чувствовала её ступнями. Судя по всему, они шли где-то рядом с морем. В легком бризе, обдувавшем её лицо, явственно чувствовалась соль и что-то ещё неуловимое, присущее только морскому воздуху.  
  
Вскоре они добрались до конечного пункта своего путешествия. Послышался звук отодвигаемого стула. Дункан помог Тессе сесть и только тогда снял повязку. Яркий свет ударил в лицо, и пришлось подождать несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли. Только тогда Тесса увидела, где находится, и замерла в восхищении.  
  
Она находилась на какой-то открытой площадке, а перед ней раскинулось сверкающее на солнце безбрежное море. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы налюбоваться на открывшуюся картину, только после этого Тесса смогла обратить внимание на окружавшую её обстановку.  
  
Открытая площадка, на которой они находились, оказалась вырублена в скале. На самом деле, это была довольно большая пещера, оборудованная под ресторан, и располагалась она высоко над уровнем моря. Тесса опустила глаза вниз и увидела, как волны ударяют о скалу.  
  
— Как тебе мой сюрприз? — спросил Дункан.  
  
— Он великолепен.  
  
— Но это ещё не всё.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, что мне не нравится, но можно поинтересоваться, в честь чего всё это великолепие? — спросила Тесса, после того как Дункан помог ей развернуться к столу, а подбежавший официант принял заказ.  
  
— А ещё говорят, что женщины лучше помнят памятные даты. Ровно десять лет назад я увидел прекрасную девушку с длинными светлыми волосами и лучистыми глазами и не смог её отпустить.  
  
— Да, я помню этого сумасшедшего парня, который прыгнул на мой катер и мешал мне вести экскурсию, то и дело поправляя меня.  
  
— Но признайся, что даты я помню лучше.  
  
— Признаю, — рассмеялась Тесса. — Но тогда я ещё не знала, насколько ты стар.  
  
Они просидели в ресторане до самого вечера, наслаждаясь хорошим вином, вкусной едой и приятной беседой. За десять лет знакомства они нисколько не устали друг от друга и им всегда было, о чём поговорить. С сумерками в ресторане и примыкающем к нему отелю зажглись фонари, освещая всё пространство теплым светом.  
  
Тессе не хотелось, чтобы этот день заканчивался. Не только в глазах Дункана, но и в своих собственных она сегодня снова была юной и красивой девушкой, у которой ещё вся жизнь впереди. И эта жизнь свела её с прекрасным романтичным мужчиной, который теперь вел её в забронированный номер.  
  
Стоя перед большой кроватью, усыпанной лепестками роз, он снова предложил ей завязать глаза, и Тесса не смогла отказаться. Темнота на этот раз не пугала, а обещала неизведанное удовольствие.  
  
Тесса не видела своего любовника, только чувствовала, как пуговицы на её блузке расстегиваются словно сами собой. Эти невидимые руки лишь будили нетерпение. Тессе хотелось их почувствовать, эти широкие мозолистые руки, привыкшие к оружию, эти сильные пальцы. Но Дункан явно старался даже случайно не задеть обнажающуюся кожу.  
  
Затем пришло время почти невесомых прикосновений, которые лишь разжигали страсть. Но вдруг они сменились резким толчком, и Тесса упала на кровать. Знакомые любимые руки широко развели её бедра, и тело отозвалось дрожью на прикосновения шелка распущенных волос.  
  
Тесса почувствовала, как ловкий язык коснулся клитора, и не смогла сдержать вскрика. Она не видела склоненного к её лону Дункана, но могла себе представить. Впрочем, через минуту этих дразнящих ласк она только и могла, что стонать. Повязка на глазах не давала отвлечься ни на что другое, заставляя концентрироваться на собственных ощущениях. А Дункан тем временем продолжал играть на её теле, как на музыкальном инструменте, касаниями рук, губ, языка заставляя стонать всё громче и громче. Удовольствие всё нарастало, захлестывало волной, как разверзнувшееся где-то внизу море. И вскоре накрыло Тессу с головой.  
  
Она медленно приходила в себя. Повязки на глазах уже не было, и первым, что она увидела после сокрушительного оргазма, была нежность в глазах Дункана с легкой ноткой предвкушения.  
  
— Спасибо за сюрприз, — сказала она, когда нашла в себе силы.  
  
— Подожди, это ещё не всё, ночь только началась, — пообещал он.


End file.
